Les Voeux Dans Le Claire de Lune
by Eternita14
Summary: Complete! Highly Recommended, just read the reviews. Tommy has been fighting even harder to resist Jude. Can he? Or will he just give into his feelings? Come on you know you want to give it a shot. Tommy's POV.
1. A Night of Insanity

Les Voeux Dans Le Claire de Lune

Vows In The Moonlight

Chapter 1: A Night of Insanity

I would like to apologize for my insanity. This was mainly written at night when the crazy side comes out more than usual. This was inspired by Momma M's "The Naked Truth". Oh and the title is in French for Tommy. If it's wrong, oh well. Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I know Jude was feeling isolated, spending countless hours at the studio, recording. Being the nice guy that I am, I took her out. No I didn't run out on her, maybe I should have. Then maybe I wouldn't have put myself in this predicament. 

Maybe there has been too much pressure on her, because she headed straight for the bar. I sat next to her, silently, with my chin resting on my fist as she tried to drink herself into oblivion.

With the glassy look in her eyes she was doing a good job of it. Amateur, only a few shots and she already had problems with her balance. I probably should have stopped her but she'll do what she wants. So I think I'll just skip the fight. Make it easier on both of us.

Sadly I'm finally realizing something: why do I have a fixation on girls who can't hold their liquor? Pitiful I'm now noticing this.

Well actually Portia can hold it alright, but she doesn't know when to stop. Sadie, well I've seen the results of her binging, mainly on my shoes. Damn her, I really liked those shoes too. Then we have Jude. Jude... gets arrested. Yeah, great track record with these women.

I can't watch her like this, "Jude, I think you've had more than enough." I handed her a bottle of water. Only guessing, but I think she was too far gone. She didn't put up a fight. Or she's just a pleasant inebriate. (Didn't think I knew that word huh?) Haven't met one of those in a while.

This is just getting better and better. Why can't this guy see she is definitely not interested? And that I'm sitting right next to her.

God he's like the even uglier version of Jamie. Does Jamie have an older brother? Then I would totally understand how someone could look this... this, there's not a word to describe exactly how monstrous this guy is. He has similar glasses and that same dorky haircut. Even Jamie grew out of that. It's just sad, for someone to be worse looking than Jamie.

And then theres the complete attraction to Jude. I think they need to make a vaccination for Jude. Try to focus on the guys who fell for her. Jamie, Me, Shay, and Spied. All within a short period of time. It must have been the red hair.

I may have to kill this guy. He can't take a hint. She practically smacked him and he's still keeping up with his pathetic pickup lines. I've heard of some of the lines other guys use, because we all know that _I _sure as hell don't _need_ them. This guy makes Kyle look smooth. I mean she drunk but she not drunk enough to make this guy attractive.

"Come on I'll take you home," again no struggle with the suggestion. But I think she's happy to get away for this miserable excuse for a man. He just gave the entire male race a bad name. We may never recover.

As we're walking out I put my arm around her waist to keep her from falling over. Jude thought it would be a good idea to put both arms around me, to help with her stability.

It did just the opposite. I practically carried her to my car, almost falling a couple times myself.

She fits perfectly into my side, I wonder what else is a perfect fit between us. Oh that needs to get out of my head.

Once I finally got Jude and myself situated I asked her if she had her keys, I drove her to the studio. And everyone knows how forgetful she can be. I want to make sure before I drive over there for no reason and then having to go out to my place. She shook her head and mumbled something about Sadie.

Great. I knew that Sadie wasn't home. Kwest told me about his surprise get away plans for himself and Sadie. Hey maybe Stuart is up, he could take care of her. But I remembered back to this morning and he was putting luggage into a cab. Now an loaded Jude will get to wander around my house.

I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. I will be alone with Jude for God knows how long and I have a hard time keeping myself in check around her. She's a little too friendly right now. Well to me anyway. Another reason to be happy that I'm me.

Hopefully she'll come to a bit before we get there.

"Tommy," she called. At least she stopped her slurring and excessive laughing.

"Hm."

"Lil' Tommy Q-y," her giggles filled the car. What the fuck?! Did she just add an E sound to the end? I let her get away with 'Lil Tommy Q' some of the time, but this is a thousand times worse. It sounds like a little kid's cartoon character. Oh I'm counting that she too drunk to remember that one. If Kwest and SME found out they'd _never _let me forget it.

"What Jude?" I know I sounded frustrated and edging near angry as I stopped and cut the engine as I glanced at her. Jude was looking out of the passenger side window at my house.

"Where are we?" She sounded a lot more composed. I stepped out and quickly made my way around the car.

"Don't worry about it." I told her as I tossed her over my shoulder and started for the house. We have no need for a repeat of leaving the bar, plus she's easy to carry around.

I put her on the couch and went to get her something that would remotely fit her thin body. I figure she would be comfortable in any on my clothes. So one of my t-shirts should do.

When I came back into the room she was fast asleep. Not wanting to bother her I grabbed a blanket from the closet and threw it over her sleeping form. I headed upstairs to take a quick shower before going to bed myself.

The cold water helped clear my mind among other thing, I kinda been doing the whole cold shower thing for the past few weeks. Trust me I needed every one of them. Yeah it's getting that bad. It's worse when she hits those high notes, I get to thinking of other notes she can hit. And it really just ends badly.

I earned a few odd looks for the G-Major staff. Especially Spied, you see he was still with Jude when my mind started working overtime with all the Jude fantasies. I think he wanted to maim me or something. I doubt his skinny ass could take Jude much less me. Even though she's a tough girl, I'll give her that. Ugh Jude.

I don't even want to think about what I'm going to do with her tomorrow. Wait, I'm not going to do anything with her. Lets get that straight. I look around to find the clothes I threw in here. And I say Jude loses everything. I lost my damn boxers. In a small bathroom.

As I opened the door into my room I see something, no, _someone_ in my bed. There's she is, that blond I wish I never brought home.

"Jude?" She didn't move. "Jude," I tried louder, still nothing. She stayed curled up on her side. I don't remember ever seeing her sleep in the fetal position from when I had to drag her ass out of bed.

Well I'm not being put out because she roamed her way into _my_ room and into _my_ bed. I have enough trouble trying to sleep in my own bed and don't want to imagine what the guest bed feels like.

I slide in and lie on my back staring at the ceiling trying not to notice her. Hey! Is that water damage? I just got that fixed not two months ago. You pay a fortune for repairs, not to mention this place wasn't cheap, and then you have to go and do it again. It's inevitable.

Why does my room have to be so plain? If I had something interesting in here I could focus on that. I frankly don't think it would help in the slightest, but I have to try and think positive.

There she is the most beautiful creature I've had in my bed. Actually she's the only girl... woman that has been in my _current _bed. Ever since I felt there was something between us I knew I would have her. I sound cocky, hell I am. I know it, everyone knows it. And they love (tolerate) me for it.

Anyway where was I? Right, Jude and my bed. This was going to be a special place for us. It would not be defiled by a common slut. Since when am I sentimental? Sorry, stupid question.

I always knew I would take innocence, it sounds atrocious when I put it that way, but it's true none the less. It would be me to bring all the lust and passion, she has kept locked away through the years, bubbling to the surface. Of all the things I could do to that virtuous body, her untouched flesh. I can see them all play out in my head.

Yet she lays there dreaming peacefully oblivious to the horrible and sickening thoughts I have towards her. Well, they're definitely not _horrible_ and they would only be sickening if someone other than me thought them about her. Hm... they're wicked thoughts. Yes, _very_ wicked. Kind of like my smile right now.

Yes, she would be slightly frightened of me if she saw the rather devilish expression I'm wearing right now.

She stirs slightly. Before turning over to lie on her right side so she's facing me, moving herself closer to me. I can feel the silky skin of her leg brush against mine, as she carelessly throws an arm across my bare chest.

Is she so lost in sleep and alcohol that her mind doesn't grasp the dangerous situation? Or is it perfectly clear and she's playing with me? She probably just trusts me. She has so much faith in me, possibly too much.

My actions aren't always in the best of judgment when she is in, this is laughable, at least a two mile radius.

I look at her face, only inches from mine, so childlike in sleep, illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the window above my bed. If I were to move, just a small graze of my lips on hers...

I've waited for this girl for years now. I can resist a little longer.

Yes, I can make a game of this. I doubt I'll get any sleep with her here, so I might as well entertain myself. If I make it an hour, without losing my sanity, it's all fair game. No touching, no dirty thoughts. Well I don't think I can control the unclean thoughts. But if I can't control myself at all... it's all fair game. Ha ha! No matter what it's a win-win situation. I love how I think in times like these.

Wait. Before you get me wrong. I _am_ going to _try_ to resist the soft and tend... No, no stop thinking that.

If Edward Cullen were here he'd rip me in half for my tame ideas.

Hey! Don't look at me like that, Sadie _made_ me read it. At least I didn't cry like Kwest after he read it. Yep, Sadie forced the book on him too. It took him twenty minutes to stop when he read the chapter when Edward gets to Bella, all broken and bleeding from being attacked by vicious, cold blooded, come on you know you smiled at that one. Cold blooded, that was a good one. James got what he deserved.

Just like I hope his red headed bitch gets it for stalking Bella in the second book. That third book needs to hurry up. Damn you Sadie! I'm an addicted freak!

Alright! That past almost five minutes. I can do this no problem. Her fingernails are digging into my shoulder. Okay ignore the sensation that only Jude can give you. Wonderful, now the leg that just _brushed_ is resting on mine. Alright breathe normally. Get the heart rate to a human level.

It not working! All I can smell is her. The sweetness of her hair.

I knew I should have just moved her to the guest room. But I didn't want to wake her. I need to stop being so damn nice. Hold on! How did she manage to get to my room? She's never been here before. And there are at least three guest rooms before you get here. I can see that she changed into the shirt that I left her. So she was sober enough to change and walk but she couldn't tell this was my room. I knew this room was to plain. Why should I care? I at least get to feel her. But that's never enough.

Hell I'm unsatisfiable. And Jude is the only cure. Yeah I know it sounds completely cheesy. I can only speak the truth about her. She is everything I want in a woman. Again with the corniness. Even when I finally do get her I'll be insatiable for her. It's going to be a never ending cycle.

It's getting difficult to breathe.

Her body is completely pressed against mine. Jude's head now rests on my chest, right above my heart. I'm surprised my heart trying to break through my ribcage isn't bothering her. Her lips, so close to my skin.

Now I need to think about something, other than the fact that Jude is practically laying on me.

Licorice. Yes, my addiction to licorice. I could definitely go for some right now. What else am I addicted to? A slow smile creeps it's way to my lips. Wrong thought process. I'm addicted to that but not a good idea when Jude is incapable of escaping. I had to shake that one from my head.

How about a song. I can always get lost in a song. _And I'll take to the sky on a natural high/Loving you more till the day I die. _NO! I'll only get a natural high from...

I look down to see her angelic face turned up towards me. I start to lean to touch my lips to hers. I abruptly pull away. What's a different song I think about? Um... _You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows/ Yes, it shows/ I can't live if living is without you._

That wasn't a good song either, lets try that again. A little Stevie Wonder never hurt anyone. _Won't you tell me how could you ignore/ That behind that little smile I wore/ How I wish that you were mine._ Stevie you betrayed me.

What's wrong with my head. Why am thinking of '70s music? Maybe if I thought of more modern I would get away from this... I can't think of the word right now. I don't know what going on in my head. Okay need a song... U_n trozo de ese mar/inunda mi paz/la inmensidad de esta verdad/ no impedira que pueda nadar/dentro de ti/para sentir/ y descubrirte cada dia mas/  
Necesito tu calor  
Necesito tu amor..._

Since when do I know any songs in Spanish?! I know _that_ was the wrong song. Again! And I don't even know Spanish. Something about needing your love, and needing something else. Is all I can understand. I may not want to know the rest.

Hell if I make it through this I'll translate it.

I've only passed 25 minutes total. And I need to stay away from singing in my head. Maybe just one more song in honor of what's happening to me. _We constantly run from everything/ that could possibly keep us from /burning out/ baby what went wrong/ And we can all go crazy from here/ and we can all go crazy/ we can all go crazy from here /and we can all go crazy _I know I missed some of the words but I'm literally going crazy from here (or her to be more accurate.)

I only want to know where that one Spanish song came from. I'll chalk it up to hysteria.

Where's her hand going now? It moved from my shoulder, sliding slowly up to my neck. Even in sleep she drives me out of my mind! Her thumb moved over my jaw going up and softly skimmed my earlobe. Her hand stops her fingers rest tangled in my hair.

That's it I can't take it anymore! My hand caresses the satin skin of her cheek; a content sigh escaped her. Which only makes me thirst for more. I tip her chin a bit as she exhales. I can still detect a hint of alcohol on her breath.

She was loaded: kind of. I don't to be with her when she's all liquored up; I want her drunk on me. There I go again, could I get anymore sappy. That's all I need to think about now.

I move my head and put my lips at her ear, "I love you." It was barely more than a whisper; at least I finally said it to her. Granted I wish she were conscious; I'll start with small steps.

I made my peace; I relax and drift into sleep.

* * *

Jude is _finally_ awake. I kept waking every so often during the night. See even when we're both asleep she gets to me. 

I'm greeted with a tiny smile. "Morning," her eyes closing for a second as she took a deep breath in, then sighed.

"Morning," I returned as I moved some the blond hair out of her face and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. Her smile became more pronounced. It's almost kittenish.

"How was _your _night?"

* * *

Songs:  
Natural High by Bloodstone  
Without You by Harry Nilsson  
My Cherie Amour by Stevie Wonder  
Intenta Amar (Try to Love)by La Ley (love them!) 

Translation: This is the most accurate translation I could find. I don't know much Spanish.  
a piece of that sea/ floods my peace/ this truth's immensity/ will not prevent me from swimming/ inside you to feel/ and discover yourself more everyday/ I need your warmth/ I need your love

Crazy from Here by The Vinyl Trees

If you wish Review. Be nice!


	2. Morning After Misery

Les Voeux Dans Le Claire de Lune

Vows In The Moonlight

Chapter 2: Morning After Misery

I hope this lives up to your expectations. It was hard to think of more for this story; but after the response I got from the first chapter I wanted to give you more. I'm just so giving! I tried to let my insane side take over and it stepped up. This all started with one line. "There she is the most beautiful creature I've had in my bed." And it took off from there. This is eight pages on open office, written in less than two weeks while working on three other projects. Not bad .

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

So it continues...

* * *

I decided to ignore that question. There is no way to explain everything that happen to her. You know the whole... yeah I can't think of a word that can fully describe what I went through with her. 

"Oh, by the way Tommy, just out of simple curiosity. Why am I here?" Her tone was very offhand.

"Here as in a general here? Or here as in my house?" Why not play with her while I can? This could be fun. Also a little payback for my night of torture.

"Why, I want to know why I'm living of course. Could you explain how babies are made?" Got to love how nice she is in the mornings. 'Hm... well, you see, babies could have been made last night if I didn't have such good self control.' I may have to keep that one to myself. She pulled out of my arms. I'm no longer holding small warm body to me. I miss the sensation already.

"Why am I in _your _bed?" Anger rising in her voice. She get these panicky wide eyes I sadly find sexy. "Wait, did anything happen? Was I taken advantage of? It was that ugly guy you had drag me away from, wasn't it?"

Maybe I should let her continue with her near nervous breakdown babbling. This could also be highly entertaining. But I'll pay for it later. I think I payed enough for it last night. And I don't want her to have a complete breakdown.

Hold on, she remembers ugly. Well that ass wipe is also ingrained into my memory. Something that ugly is not easily forgettable. How I wish it could be?

"Um... Jude. I _dragged_ you _away_." She looked like she wasn't understanding. I had to sigh heavily at this point. "Jude nothing happened to you last night," I state confidently. Except for the fact that I declared my passionate undying love for you. See not much. I finish in my mind. Even though I think I should say the 'love' part out loud.

"Oh, Okay," she's perfectly calm. See, she trusts me too much. She paused before asking, "where's the bathroom?" I point her in the right direction and she goes on her way. I move so I can see her slink away in the corner of my eye. Can't complain about what I'm seeing. My shirt leaves just enough to the imagination.

But of course I'm highly imaginative.

She knows I'm watching, that's why there's a little more movement in her hips than usual. And she has to slide gracefully as she can through the door. Her actions seem to be carefully planned.

Yeah, planned to destroy me.

A few minutes pass and I'm lying on my side with the door to my back. I hear the door unlatch, then I'm being pushed...or tackled if that's what you want to call it, to lie on my stomach and Jude sitting on me. If she weighed anything it would have knocked the breath out of me.

"Tommy, you didn't answer me. Why am I at your place?" 'I was wanting to ravage you in your drunken state.' She'd kill me if I actually said that. Even if it's partly true. I did want to, as you well know.

"You said you didn't have your keys so I brought you here." As I said this I maneuvered so I could turn over and still keep her on top of me. Oh how I've dreamed of similar situations.

Now she was straddling me and I could see that beautiful face above me. She looked up as if trying to remember that occurring. She shrugged as I put my hand on her upper thigh to feel that velvet skin of hers.

Jude looked poignantly at my hand and got a sinful smile to her lips. She put both hands on my chest, I do love the warmth she has. Slowly she leaned forward, her face hardly an inch from mine, I know she could feel my heart going a mile a minute.

Her lips touched mine for a small second before she moved back slightly. My eyes were closed but I knew her lips were hovering over mine. The sensation of her sultry lips so close to mine was unbearable.

My hands slide up over her hips to her waist, there was a small shudder that came from her. I love how I can affect her. My right hand continued to travel up along her spine, until I reach the back of her neck.

I pull her into a searing, licentious kiss. My pent up lust being pressed out of me and onto her. I go to move her so she can lay on me only to be pushed away.

"Tommy," her voice is in a fairly warning tone, I can't see her but I know she's shaking her head. Why can't a guy get a break. I'm mean this is me, she never refuses me anything.

Well I haven't tried anything like what I just did, so I can't say that.

Jude pulls completely away from me and I hear her walking out of the room. I open my eyes to see her head down the hall. She's going for the kitchen, I can just sense it. What is this? If you belong to SME you have radar for food?

Screw putting on a shirt. I'm in my own damn house I might as well go around like I would normally and comfortably. I pay enough for the heat I should enjoy it.

I move passed the guest rooms to see the doors were open. Was she looking for me? Because she wasn't looking for a bed, that's for damn sure.

Did she want to be near me or make me endure her presence for an entire evening, alone? When she knows I'm acting differently around her. My flirting has skyrocketed to a new level with her. And I know for a fact she wasn't that drunk. She could be a better actress than I ever gave her credit for. She could have just wanted me to carry her around. Still I don't mind.

I arrive at the kitchen to Jude sitting on a bar stool, staring down at the counter aimlessly tracing designs on the granite.

"Coffee?" I ask breaking her trance. Her head snaps up, her hair flying in all directions. She can barely look at me now. A quick glance and she nods.

I start the coffee and turn around to see that Jude was watching me. So I guess what I did wasn't so bad. She still stares at my ass. Makes me glad I didn't put pants on yet.

I had a very nice view of her not so long ago, why not return the favor?

You know, Portia would get furious with me all the time, and she would still stare. I think it was my redeeming quality for her. What can I say my ass is magnetic. But it's ONLY for the ladies. Let's get that straight, not that you ever thought different.

Jude puts her hands against the edge of the counter and pushes away to stretch while she yawns. I've never seen anyone go from happy and awake to melancholy and sleepy like Jude can.

I wait as patiently as I can for the addicting substance, there I go with more addictions, to finish brewing.

An awkward silence has settled into the close kitchen area we're in. Jude chews on her lovely bottom lip, also waiting. So she can do something besides look at the counter or preferably my ass.

Because we all know how interesting coffee can be. The dark rich color draws you in, but there's no depth to it, then it just there. Okay now I just need to drink this, I'm talking about the color of coffee.

"Jude?" I can't believe how hesitant I am right now.

"Yeah, Tommy." She stays looking down at the counter. I watch her, pleading with her in my mind, to just do a small peek at my face. Jude glances up at me through her lashes.

I can do this, I can tell her what happened last night I know that's what she want to hear about. I'll tell her everything, except the whole 'Q-y' part, that will die with me.

"Tommy, are you with me? Tommy!" I can see her getting up to get my attention. I don't want her near me, after the result of what happened last time she was that close. Lets not push fate.

"Coffee's done." I pull out a mug and fill it while I try to build up my confidence. And keep her at a distance for now, till I'm sure my control is sound.

"Okay this is just getting awkward. Is everything alright with you? You're acting like you're hiding something from me." Why can't I just be normal right now. "Are you sure nothing happened last night?" She's getting that panicky look again.

"Hiding something? What could I possibly hide from you?" Besides the obvious. Its like 'come on even Kwest knows how deep my feelings are from you. Even Spied, who's a lot slower, knows. (I'm sure he lives up to his name in at least one way.) Yet everyday were together you seem totally oblivious.'

"You just seem tense. I know," she gets off the stool, "this always helps." And walks over to the CD player I have in the kitchen. Wait there's something on there she's never suppose to hear. "Jude, do-" Too late.

The room fills with that noise I wish I never recorded. The horrible beat haunts me every time. But I have to listen to it to learn from my mistakes. My tragic, gruesome, hideous mistake. Yes, I wrote this. I had to record it; I needed to keep Darius happy, especially since I just married Portia. And close to divorcing her.

Yeah, I wrote it to spite him, but my name is forever attached to it.

_Baby when the lights go out, I'll show you what it's all about  
Coming at you girl, You know you I like this girl, Here we go!_

_I ain't sorry for the way I feel,  
I know you think I'm being insincere,  
From the way I'm treating you,  
I never wanted to be so unkind,  
The only one thing on my mind,  
Is just kicking it with you girl!_

_Baby it's not the way I feel, you know you must believe me,  
Baby it's not part of the deal, Oh, No, No!_

_Baby when the lights go out, Every single word cannot express,  
The love and tenderness, I'll show you what it's all about,  
Babe I swear you will succumb to me, So baby come to me,  
When the lights go out!_

_I know you think it may be just a lie,  
Ain't no use in putting up a fight,  
Cos my heart is set on you,  
I see the truth its in your eyes,  
I ain't fooled by your thin disguise,  
I can see I'm getting through babe!_

_Girl don't deny the way you feel, You know you've gotta trust me,  
Give a chance to prove I'm real, Oh, Yeah, Yeah!_

_When I flick da switch, Make ya hips wanna dip now,  
I can get you off, Cos I'm ready and equipped now,  
Swing for me baby give me all that you got,  
Never wanna stop cos ya make me feel hot,  
I know what you wanna do, And that I feel the same way too,  
Give me what ya want through, The days and the nights, _

_Yeah its about time, That we turned out the lights!_

She listened to the whole dreadful disaster while I cringed at every note I had to sing. Is it possible to keep a straight face while listening to this crap. Jude looks as if she's taking this seriously. Even when she speaks.

"Was that really you?" I nod ashamed, "oh my..." thats all she gets out before she sends herself into a fit of laughter, at my expense.

What she doesn't know is that recently when I hear this I think of her. But now she shot that theory to crap. She sure as hell didn't succumb to me. I could have made good on at least six of my fantasies already if she gave in. Maybe I should have made a move on friendly, drunk Jude.

"That's enough. Yeah I know it's bad. That doesn't even cover it. I've heard it all before and I don't need to hear it from you."

"I'm sorry. I just... well... you heard it." There goes the laughing again.

She held it in for a minute, biting her lip. She holds her hands up to show me she's done. "Did you write that?" She asked, hoping to get a 'no'. I slowly nod and watch her expression. It showed the horror I felt.

"Tommy were you drunk? Trying to get laid? Had a severe head injury? Or a combination of the three, when you wrote this... this..." I can see Jude struggling with the word, "thing."

She got that right. I wouldn't even call this load of shit a song.

Hey, I redeemed myself. Look at all the music I had made with Jude. But now I would much rather make another kind of music with her.

"You can't pin this 'thing' as you call it on me. I did what I was told."

"You were told to write a piece a crap?" Her voice was incredulous.

"No. I wrote a piece of crap to keep Darius happy." I explained the whole Portia part of my life was going on. "Besides, who helps you with _your _music?"

"Sorry," she looked away sheepishly. Then her look was almost scorching with desire, "how can I make it up to you?"

There are a lot inappropriate answers to that question.

I walk over to her a put my hands on her shoulders and push her against the counter. I press myself closer to her until I'm flush against her body. Staring down into those beautiful steel blue eyes, the eyes I completely lose myself in every time.

My hands slide up her neck, I feel her tremble. Her lips as pouty as ever, are begging to be kissed. I forcefully bring me lips to hers. Her hands hold onto my triceps.

And because I'm not a total jerk I ask permission before I invade her mouth. Her natural sweetness mixed with the coffee, drives me to the brink of my insanity.

Her nails rake down the bare skin of my back. I firmly grab her waist and sit her on the counter. Her legs wrap around my waist squeezing me to her.

Here I am in just one piece of clothing. Then we have Jude. I need to even up the clothes score. I pull at the back of the shirt. I then slowly bring it up, I feel the taut skin of her abdomen. She shivers when I'm close to her...

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I bring myself back to consciousness to see Jude's hand waving in front of me.

Damn this to hell. Well now you know one of the tamer inventions of my mind. If you liked that one you should be around when I think of the one where we're in my backyard. Fun with lawn gnomes.

NO! That came out wrong. I meant having fun and there are lawn gnomes there. You're understanding what I mean, right?

"I got to go take a shower." A _really _cold one. I should bring some ice with me. I try to make a quick exit, but her questions start up again.

"Didn't you take one last night." There's that cute confused face again. But wait...

"How would you know if I took one last night or not?" I'm guessing she said a little too much this time. Her face is priceless.

"Uh..." she bites her lip again. "Um..." she looks away trying to come up with a believable response. "Erm... I guessed?"

"That sound convincing Jude, so why not tell me the truth now?" I think I know where this is going.

"Well I um... you see uh... its just..." She has such an easy out and doesn't even notice. Yup, my hair isn't gelled. I _must _really have her flustered.

"I think you covered all that. What about a real answer now?"

"Why don't you just go take that shower?" She smiles brightly hoping I'll drop the subject. If she thinks I'm giving up this easily, she has to be the crazy one. Like I'm going to turn down a opportunity to make her admit something embarrassing, specially if its going to involve me, naked.

"But I want to hear your answer. You did start this conversation, and I want to finish it." I'm leaning against the counter, resting my head in my hand and look at her intently, so she knows she has my full attention.

She looks at the floor and takes a deep breath. "I kinda walked in last night while you were in the... um yeah." My eyes grew wide. She's blushing?

Possibly blushing because I don't think she's ever seen a naked man before.

"You remember that?" The expression her face held tells me what I need. "But I thought you were drunk and didn't remember coming to my house?"

"Okay, you go take that shower and then you can take me home. I'll find a way in, I think theres still a spare key by the door."

"After everything I went through last night, I want you to tell what you remember." I want a straight answer, then I'll know if she heard my confession, that I desperately want her to know. I just can't get up the nerve.

We all know I have no problem getting anything else up. Thats for damn sure.

"Well I..." I can see it in her face something clicked, "what did you go through?"

"What are you talking about?" Now I'm confused.

"You said, 'after everything I went through last night', what did you go through?" She's repeating herself on me.

Oh, shit! Think, Quincy, think. 'Jude's only in a t-shirt'. Not like that! Where does she get off asking me this, I brought her into my home and took care of her. Thats it!

"I had to take care of you last night and I made it so you didn't do anything stupid. We don't need anymore trouble with Darius." That's most of the truth.

"Okay, why don't you go take that shower now so you can take me home." She smiles sadly, Jude kind of looks disappointed.

"Go get dressed, I'll take you now." She gets up and goes to the living room for her clothes. She is still wearing the sad expression as she heads upstairs to change.

After I dressed I waited for her by the door. I noticed that my shirt is stuffed into her bag. I like the fact that she wants to wear my clothes especially to bed.

The car ride is mostly silent. She would cough every time it got too uncomfortable. Just for there to be some type of distraction.

I watch as she searches for the key, I'm not going to leave her if she can't find it. As soon as the door is open she turns to wave and disappears inside. She had the same look she had in the kitchen.

That leaves me with a pile of questions: Does she know? Is that what she wanted me to admit? To make sure she had heard me correctly. I should just march up to the door and tell her.

But I won't, it will be soon. She'll know the truth, who knows? I could be ready tomorrow... or now.

I feel a serge of confidence and turn off the car. I speedily make my way to the door. I knock, but I'm not sure if it was audible. I go to knock again but the door opens. I take a deep breath in and hold it for a few seconds. Upon letting it out I start to speak.

"Jude I..."

* * *

Yeah, I pulled a line from Instant Star (season 2). 

(Licentious A/N: I had to throw that word in, I love it.)

Song: When The Lights Go Out by 5ive

I don't think this is comparable to the first chapter but here you go.

Which I reread the first chapter to this and, What the hell was I thinking? I'm seriously deranged. I should be put away. I knew I was crazy but this bad. Odd thing is I don't write humor. Sometime everything just comes out funny. I'll take it as a gift. There could possibly be 2-3 more chapters to this if you were interested. I have 2 chapters planned out already.

And I have the next chap. of É Vero ready to go. Plus quite a few other story ideas in mind.

Okay I really need to get out of this guys mind and back into my own. This is a sad sad day in the world of me. I don't understand why I'm writing in Tommy's point a view, if I could channel someone else I would. But sadly me and Tommy seem to be stuck together. Not that I mind, now if only I could picture him naked. Kidding, I've seen him naked and wish I didn't. He's too skinny. But a nice ass, I know TMI. I ramble.

Tell me if you have any ideas for this. I still need all the help I can get. Is there something you want to see happen, like Jude out with someone else, more torturing of Tommy, maybe?

Review! Remember to be nice to the, as awesome as I may be, nerd.

Thanks, Eternita14 (The Cookie Girl) or (BagChip Cookie). I'm an awesome nerd.


	3. Studio Humiliation And Madness

Les Voeux Dans Le Claire de Lune

Vows In The Moonlight

Chapter 3: Studio Humiliation And Madness

Here I am again. Tommy doesn't want to leave me alone. And people want more Tommy craziness. (I kinda have him on a leash so he doesn't go too far.) But he needs to leave so I can work with my vampires. It not fair to Nick(my vamp) that I'm with Tommy all the time.

I'm being very nice posting this now. But thats only because the next chap will take awhile. Please send me some input you may have and I put it into consideration.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

On with the next installment... 

This has been slow going. It had been three days since the whole Jude drunk and laying all over me incident. And me finally admitting how I feel about her. I can't believe she didn't say one thing about that. She said a lot but nothing about that. She didn't even talk about when I kissed her, I know she felt something, she had to.

She could have been hinting to me but I'm a guy, you need to be straight forward with me or I won't understand. You'd think she'd know that shes been around a lot a guys, SME and Jamie have been there forever. I'm no different from them.

Well except I'm a man; and I have reached a level of maturity they can only dream of. Oh, plus I know what to do with a woman.

I tried to tell her again after I took her home but my confidence faltered. I'm going into a flashback so hold on.

"_Jude I..." _

"_Yes Tommy," her eyes looked expectant and so hopeful. _

"_I was just wondering if you needed anything while I'm here," could I be anymore stupid? The hopefulness drains from her._

"_Oh," she shakes her head, "no thanks."_

"_I'll see you at the studio then." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek. I was hoping she would move her head a bit to the right, so I could enamor her soft lips._

"_Bye." She closes the door but looks on as I settled myself in my car. _

_I look back to see her slump against the door before she slides down to the floor. Why can't I do this?!_

I haven't seen her since.

This is not me, I don't lose my nerve.

Why can't I just tell her, when she's awake that is. It wold be so much easier if I knew that she still wants me, like she did when she was sixteen. Or she could completely destroy me. Either way, if I don't tell her or she doesn't want me; I'm going to suffer immensely.

Its just, what if that hopefulness is for something else? Like she wants me to tell her how I feel so she can crush me. Treat me like the slime I sometimes can be.

There's something telling me that she was more aware then I thought when I said those words; words I have uttered many times and only meant this once.

Hey sometimes those words can get you the world. I was young and needed a lot of... um... I think you get my point.

I'm at the door of the studio Jude is working in, as I make my entrance I see Jude sitting, with her legs crossed, in my chair. Oh, can I jump her now? I can't get rejected twice by the same girl, in the time period of two days. Did I mention she's wearing a mini skirt?

This shouldn't be this hard, come on it was funny. Okay back to Jude. I've seen her legs before. I've felt the silkiness of them. I've been straddled by them.

That's my problem: I know what I'm missing.

"Hi Tommy," Jude said in a seductive tone. Everything she says to me sounds seductive. I scratch my head and attempt to alleviate the raunchy thoughts that have once again plagued my mind.

"Hi." I answer quickly and step out of the room. I saw the confused look on her face at my hasty retreat. 'Why is this happening to me?' I had to ask myself that, I know why but I had to put it out there.

Can't I just act normal around her like I use to? You know the whole flirting situation we had. But that was before the whole 'I love you' thing. But I can't help that I want to be with her forever and a month.

I just need time to breathe and gather my mangled thoughts. Just a few seconds alone will do it.

"Tommy?" This is just not my day, "is something wrong?" Sadie asked in a sincere tone that I haven't heard from her in awhile. Her animosity for me must be gone, well she just spent a few days alone with my best friend. I know he can get it done, I've heard some of it before. Some places have paper thin walls. I don't recommend them if you like you're privacy.

Sadie's hostility will be back when she needs another dose of Kwest.

I never deserved her loathing, uh... I guess I kinda did. I wasn't always there, I ignored her sometimes, she came in second to her little sister, there's possibly more and I don't care to list them right now or ever again.

I hear her muffled giggling. I see her bite her lip and her eyes just adverted to to the floor. Out of the corner of her eye she can see my confused expression. "Um... never mind I see what the problem is." She turned swiftly and walked away still trying to stifle her laughs.

She's laughing why? I look down as I shake my head. Shit! This would spring up now. I groan at this. I didn't think it would be this noticeable, wait this is me, of course it's going to be noticeable. And I quickly make my way to the washroom and into a stall.

Little Tommy we talked about this. Not at the studio. Not when Jude needs me to work. Yes, I know that we _need _Jude to work us, but that can't transpire right now. (He's a lot smarter than I am, I have to use bigger words.) Not with all these interested bystanders.

Well there's always my fantasy where I... well let's just say it involves Jude and the receptionist's desk. But Sadie wouldn't appreciate that one very much. Or for that fact Darius.

Little Tommy is a lot less excited after Darius' name came into my head. He might have gone into hibernation.

I head back to the studio hoping I will make it through the session without a major incident. Jude sees me and smiles and head to the booth, dragging Spied along with her. She leans into him and it looks like she's whispering to him.

The booth is soundproof and she knows that the mic isn't on. This appears to be a ploy to provoke me then have my jealousy ensue and run rampant.

Did that make sense? I'm trying to expand my vocabulary. If you understood that, than I think its working. Or your a moron, like me, and you're pretending you understand me. And thats probably because I slept with you.

"Okay let do this." Jude's jumping around excitedly. Took the words right out of my mouth.

Wally is watching her like she grew another head or two. And Kyle's expression isn't much better.

"Kwest did you put something in her coffee?" He holds up his hands and looks away. He has something to do with this. Bastard I'll get him for this.

He turned to me with a questioning gaze. "By the what happened after I left Friday?"

"Not much, Why?" I try to look impassive. He looks at me skeptically but doesn't press, he'll wait till later to push out information about my time with Jude. When there aren't any interruption or Jude.

"Tommy, baby, this one goes out to you." She points to me through the glass and flashes a wide grin. Huh...

_Form a line at the counter_

_Boarding pass always with you_

_Now this is your big number _

_Welcome aboard_

_Fasten seatbelt while seated_

_Turn off everything with you _

_Electronic devices_

_Welcome aboard_

_I've got these airport feelings _

_All over you_

_I'm ready for a landing_

_I'm ready to lose_

I repeat, huh...

_This is your captain speaking (prepare for turbulence)_

_Thirty three thousand feet high_

_Now your skin is my runway _

_Welcome aboard_

What the hell...

_I've got these airport feelings _

_All over you_

_I'm ready for a landing_

_I'm ready to lose_

_I've got these airport feelings _

_I've got these airport feelings _

_I've got these airport feelings _

_All over you_

Let me tell you it's not getting any easier, me having to listen to her sing. I move uncomfortably in my chair, as her voice goes up another octave. The words aren't helping any either.

_Now your skin is my runway_

_I'm ready for a landing_

_All over you (your skin is my runway)_

_Now your skin is my runway_

_I'm ready to lose_

I think Spied told the rest of SME and Jamie because they are a little too fascinated with watching me. Okay Little Tommy control yourself we can't have another moment like we had earlier. Especially while we have the idiot gang watching.

Oh thank you. She's finished with the song, but not the torturing.

Jude walks out of the booth and over to me."Tommy, what did you think?" I sat there and tried to come up with words that would be understandable outside my head. "I wrote that from your prospective." Thats a little shocking, but hey, she was thinking about me.

"Why would that be _my _prospective?" Can't let her know I'm happy about this. She moved her face so it mere inches from mine.

"You know exactly why." I've been waiting for her to pull that line on me. Thats what I get, I guess.

I stepped out to get some water after the session. And for that fact Jude kept getting too close to me. I seriously doubt she wants to be ravaged in the studio with SME, Jamie, Kwest, and Sadie watching. Plus whoever walks past the room.

I come back to see Jude sitting next to Spied. Jude has been here all day; I know she needs to sleep. Since I rudely woke her up so she wouldn't be late. Yeah, I can be an asshole sometimes. I get yelled at over the phone for at least ten minutes. I hung up once but she called back. And kept calling till I turned the phone off. I'm now afraid to check my messages.

She is nestled in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. She can barely keep her eyes open. Spied has his head leaning against her. I can see they're talking to each other out of the corner of my eye, but I can't make what they're saying. Damn these headphones.

Even though I know they're only friends, I can't help it; I want to rip off his arm and stuff it down his throat. It not fair for me to have to watch them be this close. He gets to hold her while she awake kind of. I get her drunk and passed out.

Some guy has walked in here like he owns the place and is heading straight for _my _Jude. She smiles brightly as he approaches her, "hi, Johnny." Jude says to him as he places a kiss on her cheek. She throws her arms around his neck.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He says in a tone that makes my skin crawl. How can she stand to be within ten feet from him let alone, aw hell... he's got his arm around her shoulders.

In my jealous rage I hardly notice that she was speaking to me. "Um... Tommy are we finished for the day?"

"Huh...what?" I ask even though I know what she said. It gives time to stabilize my emotions. I can't let her leave with some bastard. I mean, a bastard that's not me.

"Can I leave now?" She is close to begging. Which is not a good thing. Begging makes Little Tommy _very _happy.

"Yeah, go home." I almost stressed the word 'home' but thought better of it.

"Who said anything about going home?" Um, didn't I just say that. I may not be a genius, but I know what I said.

"You should go to bed, you need to rest up for tomorrow. You have to record again."

Jude leaned in to give me my usual small kiss on the cheek. I'm not too happy with her right now so I back up a little as she was closing the distance between us. She looks hurt but brushes it off and gives me her seductive smile. "Don't worry I'll be in bed soon enough."

My fists clench as she said that. I'm close to growling, and not the good kind. Jude knows and likes when I'm jealous. That's why there's extra sparkle in her eyes. Its mischief. She wants me jealous, is it going to eat away at me?

Hell yeah it is; she always gets what she wants.

But there are times it comes back to bite her in the ass. I just may make this the time. I'm not going to play her games. I will be on the inside but I won't let her see how much she is getting to me.

Then I'll let it all explode and admit I love her, then I'll get to act out a few fantasies on the roof. That will eliminate at least eight from my forever ongoing list.

That could work, I won't be thinking I'll blurt out 'I love you' without the nervousness and be done with it. Until I have to deal with the fact that she doesn't want to be with me.

I see her near the front door her head turns back slightly but I couldn't catch her eyes. And then she disappeared into the darkness.

"Hey, man." He looked into the direction I was, "what are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I gather my thought as I face him. "Why are you still here? I thought you would be with Sadie," he's never here this late.

"She said some family came into town," he shrugged, "and that she hasn't seen her cousin in forever, I think that's who came and got Jude." What? Cousin? Did he say 'cousin'? A cousin?! I'm freaking over a cousin. Could I have said that enough?

She has done some low thing before but this, making me think she has someone else. His next comments brought me out of my temporary coma.

"So are you going to tell me what happened between the two of you? Jude came in acting weird."

"Weird? How?" How much more crazy can she act when I'm not around?

"I don't know she just wasn't Jude." The look on his face gave away more that I ever imagined. I guess I really messed this girl up. Wouldn't be the first time. I take a deep breath and prepare for the exhausting story.

"So what happened with Jude was..." I recounted the events that took place over the weekend. He would nod or get this expression I had to laugh at a couple times. I think it was somewhere between shock and envy. Don't know where envy came from, we both got one on one time with a Harrison but I got no where with mine.

"How can she _not _know? I mean, you've been going around for years and now she's blind?" His voice laced with incredulity. "I don't buy it. She _has_ to know, you said you think she was awake when you finally told her." He looked as if he went into deep thought, pondering over the whole situation.

"Maybe you're right and she's just not quite sure of what she heard, that she wants to be absolutely sure of your words." When did Kwest get all wise and shit? Does he know Jude better than I do? Do I need to just get it over with and tell her? Why are there so many questions in my brain?

I nod absently as I agree with him. Do these questions floating in my head need to be justified sooner rather than later? Could I lose her if I don't tell her now? I need to stop with these damn questions.

"See you in the morning," Kwest says, I nod again not sure of his exact words. There's too much to concentrate on.

My brain doesn't work this much normally. That could be why I'm getting a headache. It's really becoming clear, with the help I got from Kwest. I can just admit everything then hope and pray that she really wants to be with me, in the way I have been dreaming of for a very long time now.

I will either put the misery to an end or be suffering and bury myself in self pity till I feel the need to get on with my life.

Which will be never, because no one has made me feel the way Jude does with just a simple look. I won't find anyone as perfect as her to fill the hole that she'll leave. I'll be forever a broken soul.

Dramatic should be my middle name.

* * *

Song: Airport Feelings by Kinky 

"but I couldn't catch her eyes" Keep that in mind for the final chapter. It will be the inspiration for the song I included. Actually I was inspired by the song but still, you get my point.

Please review! I love reading them! They make me laugh because I still find it weird that people want to read what I write! And they make me very happy!!!! And they do actually inspire me to write more.

Thanks, Eternita14 (The Cookie Girl) or (BagChip Cookie). I'm an awesome nerd.


	4. In The Booth Agony

Les Voeux Dans Le Claire de Lune

Vows In The Moonlight

Chapter 4: In The Booth Agony

You better be happy because Nick is ready to kill Tommy and me. And Mark is about to help him. Sorry, I have so many characters in my head there's barely room for me. Maybe that's why I have migraines. Oh, Mark is also a character from my vampire story.

Okay the last chapter I wanted Tommy to be a little(cough) dramatic. It's because we don't always get to see emotions from him and I wanted a bit of a change.

This is just a little filler chapter. So far with this story this is 'little'. I'm turning into Stephenie Meyer, nothing is ever on a small scale.

Sorry if there are mistakes, it's 102 degrees here and it's hard to concentrate. I may melt before the summer is over.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

Here we are again...

* * *

I surprisingly got a good night sleep, that could be because I'm going to be getting a huge weight lifted off of me. Or the fact that I took a couple, five, Tylenol PM, but I personally think the first. 

You think I would be tense right now but I got this feeling everything will work out for the better.

When I'm going to tell her is another story completely.

Should I tell her right when she comes in or shall I wait till the end of the day? Or wait until tomorrow? No! It will happen today. It has to happen today.

I'm still not happy with her. I sat here waiting for forty five minutes for her sorry, yet adorable, ass. Then I haven't forgotten she tried to make me jealous with a cousin. An ugly ass cousin that needed to do something with his hair. I would have let him use some of my gel, but I'm the only one that can look good around Jude.

When she finally graced me with her presence, I do mean grace, she had a glow to her. More than usual glow. If I ever thought she was breathtaking before...

She gave me a gorgeous smile that lit up the confined space I was in. She is making this easier now, I feel as if I can do this no problem. I'll wait so I can get what I want to say to come out right.

Remember after I kissed her and made her say it didn't happen, the whole 'stupid little mistake' I said. I want to avoid something like that again. Not everything I say comes out how I want it to. Let me think for awhile.

No, I'm not backing out, I'm just composing myself. Oh, she's speaking to me.

"Tommy, I have a new song. Can we record now? Everything is ready. Kwest came in early and helped me with music again, like yesterday." She's really excited about this one. Wait, again. I guess that's why she's late. That bastard I knew he had something to do with that song.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. We'll start when Kwest gets here." Jude's enthusiasm is bubbling over as I agree to let her do the song. It's my job, so I don't get the ambition. Darius will be ecstatic, two songs in just a few days.

She sat in the chair closest to me, her legs crossed in my direction. She's not paying any attention to me, when did this happen? It's always been Jude enticing me into slipping and pouncing. Now she is looking at the floor, and not the way I like.

She looks... bored.

I never wanted Kwest to come in here more than I do right now. At least I can see him heading this way, of course he being sidetracked with a certain blond we all know and mostly tolerate.

"Jude, um... when did you write this song?" Might as well try to make small talk.

"Last night," she still looks like she's in her own little world.

"Really? Why?" I thought she had family visiting. But she can knock out song like nobody's business. Kwest has just entered the room with a idiotic smile plastered on his face.

She looks straight at me, "I was _very_ inspired," with that she moves to the booth. I caught the 'very' she put in with her small pixieish smile. Let's see where this one goes.

Kwest starts the music, and this doesn't sound anything like Jude's style. Polar opposite even. She looks straight at me as she sings the first line.

_I'll always think of you_

_Inside my private thoughts_

_I can imagine you_

_Touching my private parts_

She get all coy and looks away after that line, I know she has imagined that. What female hasn't? Does she always have to play with me? Not that I wouldn't mind in different ways.

_With just the thought of you_

_I can't help but touch myself_

_That's why I want you so bad _

_Just one night of_

_Moonlight, with you there beside me_

_All night, doin' it again and again_

_You know I want you so bad_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

I sit there shocked at the words that I'm hearing come out of her mouth. I can't even concentrate on my job. Oh shit, her hips are moving in a small circular motion. Bad... thoughts... won't... leave... Help!

Damn it Tommy you've lived through worse. I can handle Jude easy. I even lie horribly to myself.

_Ooh I get so high_

_When I'm around you baby _

_I can touch the sky_

_You make my temperature rise_

_You're makin' me high_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

Her hand travels from her cheek to jaw line. It's continuing down her neck and I can't keep still as it moves further down her chest.

_Can't get my mind off you_

_I think I might be obsessed_

_The very thought of you_

_Makes me want to get undressed_

When I can focus once again her hand is making its way down her hip. I rip my gaze away from her to see how Kwest is taking this all in. If I don't like what I see on his face I'll be looking for a new engineer. He looks shocked and slightly confused, I guess they didn't plan this far.

I guess I'll let him live.

_I wanna be with you_

_In spite of what my heart says_

_I guess I want you too bad_

_All I want is_

_Moonlight, with you there inside me_

_All night, doin' it again and again_

_You know I want you so bad_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

Oh Lord, I can't breathe. This is a blessing and a curse. I glad that SME isn't here to see me squirming but I don't think I should be left alone with Jude when she has a song like this. Because as soon as the song is finished Kwest will leave.

_Ooh I get so high_

_When I'm around you baby _

_I can touch the sky_

_You make my temperature rise, ooh boy_

_You're makin' me high_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me_

_Lets make a deal you roll, I lick_

_And we can go flying into ecstasy_

Licking?! I'll gladly help her with that. The velvet texture trekking across...

_Oh darlin' you and me_

_Light my fire_

_Blow my flame_

_Take me, take me, take me away_

Oh this can't be good, she sounds like she softly moaning and with a little heavy breathing. Who wrote this? It couldn't have been _my _Jude.

But it's in her notebook that only she's allowed to write in. Where is the Jude I use to know? Even though I like this Jude quite a bit. I always knew there was a little vixen in there hidden among the virtuousness.

_All I want is_

_Moonlight, with you there inside me_

_All night, doin' it again and again_

She got the again and again part right, she has no idea how right.

_You know I want you so bad _

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Ooh I get so high_

_When I'm around you baby _

_I can touch the sky_

_You make my temperature rise_

_You're makin' me high_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

She repeated the chorus again and it's slowly fading out. At least she stopped with the hip movements but not the hands. The smile has made it return as she looks through the glass at me.

She got to me, and she's proud of that fact. She too smug right now. I think I'm rubbing off on her, shit, why did I have to say that? Now that my mind is sufficiently in the gutter, let's move on.

Okay I think this is it. Now or never, not really. How does 'Jude, I love you' sound? A different approach maybe? 'Um, Jude, you know that, uh, yeah. That I, mm, really been...' What am I fifteen?

I got it. I will make this work. No going back as soon as those words leave the safety of my brain. I take a deep breath and get ready for the most taxing conversation I'll ever have with a woman.

Something has changed about her. She seems nervous and on edge. I grab her hand and take her to sit in the seat thats closest to her.

The blue color of her eyes changed too. They're clouded over, not the beautiful crystal ones I fall in love with each time I stare into them.

The words are ready to come. No turning back. Now that she's sitting, she seems a bit more relaxed. That is until I speak.

"Jude we need to talk."

* * *

Song: You're Makin' me High by Toni Braxton 

Sorry, I had to torture Tommy some more. I thought that this song would be perfect. Final chapter is coming soon. Not sure if it will be a happy ending or not. Hehe. She could turn him down and walk out of his life forever if I so choose. Serve him right for not leaving me alone for over two and a half months.

Thanks, Eternita14 (The Cookie Girl) or (BagChip Cookie). I'm an awesome nerd.

Review!!! Please, you people are the greatest and just Thank You!


	5. Jude's Fruition Part 1

Les Voeux Dans Le Claire de Lune

Vows In The Moonlight

Chapter 5: Jude's Fruition Part 1

Don't ask where I get some of these words. My vocabulary is crazy. Just go with it as usual. You can take the above mentioned word either way.

Disclaimer is on my profile page

* * *

Tommy. 

That name has rarely left my mind over the past years. His perfection has taunted me from the beginning. It was like he was in reach but when you go to touch him, you realize you're blocked by a pane of glass. Its there to keep away the unworthy. And I was the most unworthy of them all.

I always thought he wanted to keep me at that distance for my own protection. But recently I think it was for himself.

I knew nothing about him other than his first name and that he was a former boy bander. Oh and which jeans he looked incredible in.

His cerulean eyes never cease to amaze me. I could be pulled into them and not care if I was ever released. There is no equal to the beauty of those azure pools.

The times we've been left alone together, our natural teasing and flirting was always there. But month after month, he became awkward in his stance towards me.

He would hurry out of a room if I was alone, when I was dating Spied, he and I had to be supervised by Mr. Q himself. Glaring became a pass time for the two of them.

Glaring, for Tommy, was the number one priority on his list. I mean I could hardly talk to Kwest some days. His rage was almost out of control.

I was ready to give up on the whole Tom Quincy thing and move on. I wouldn't be happy but I would learn to cope without him. He didn't want anything more from me than a platonic relationship.

But I need him. He is what makes this crappy world a little better. The music that he inspires in me, both good and bad: changes people, influences them, dare I say, moves them.

I was stressing so much over what I could do to be around Tommy and not fall for him all over again. Then he offers to take me out. He always makes things difficult.

I decided a drink would be the only way to remain calm around him, it can't hurt. Tommy won't let anything happen to me. The whole time he sat there looking at me. He didn't say anything to that ugly dude, he just started on his way out.

Does he think I drank so much I can't walk? I may not be able to think straight but I can walk straight. Why not mess with him? If I'm lucky he'll fall and it'd be all his fault.

He practically threw me in the car. Next thing I know we're in front of a pretty large building and I'm being picked up again. Then I'm on a couch with a bunch of fabric landing on me. How does this all happen so fast?

After a few minute I opened my eyes to see a blanket and a shirt. I changed and went to find a bathroom. How many bedrooms does he have? By the time I found one I heard water running but went in anyway.

Oh my..., why couldn't I have walked in on this man sooner? I obviously felt dizzy after my near swoon and went to lie down on the bed. I curled up and thats all I remember, then I hear mumbling about licorice then some singing.

Tommy knows Spanish? Now I _really _know nothing about him. I'm fading back into the darkness when I hear Tommy's voice near my head.

"I l-----," did he say larva? And I thought _I_ was pretending to be drunk? Kinda. I'm not complaining. I'm feeling no pain and I saw the back of Tommy in the shower.

Now I really don't want to talk about the morning. It involved a lot of awkwardness, embarrassment, and heartache. I'm not sure the last is mutual for both parties. Heartache because I thought he was playing with my emotions again.

But I got to thinking after the kiss on the bed, larva doesn't make since, the only thing that does is... love. That can't be right, I gave him a kiss as a thank you for taking care of me, then _the _kiss happens. I felt so much and it scared me a bit. I'm not sure of his feeling, because he hasn't spoken them to me.

When he came to the door, I was thinking 'what now?' then after 'what the hell?'. It gets better, I'm alone for the rest of the weekend. Jamie wouldn't pick up, he was likely working. Spied: no idea but it would include Wally and Kyle. Alone and bored, plus confused, angered, hurt, and a little hung over.

Sadie showed up the next day with a smile that gave everything away. Kwest looked similar as he gave me a hug and settled on the couch.

"What did you do while I was gone?" Sadie asked after she sat next to Kwest. Should I ask her for her advice? I should, she's always helped me before.

"Okay, Tommy took me out and-" she cut me off with an extremely high-pitched squeal and she looked like she was having a seizure. She must really be over Tommy.

"Tommy took you out? Where? What happened?"

"Breathe Sadie. Well what happened was..." I quickly explained the disaster, that I remembered, and she took in every word as if it was a secret of the Volturi.

A evil grin spread across her expression as she looked at the man to her right. I don't think I want to be in the room right now. Kwest looked smug as he returned her gaze. Then they turned to me, I'm sure I looked scared.

A felt a nervous smile as I tried to remain calm, they never looked at me like this before. If it didn't stop soon I was going to faint. Fear works in strange ways for me.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Sadie's face no longer held the sadistic grin. I wonder if that why they named her Sadie because of sadistic.

"I know what you do best." Kwest broke into my thoughts about 'sadistic Sadie'. "You've done it before and quite a few times." Why did he have to bring that up?

"You want me to write a song? About what?" Can't they let this drop? I'll deal the way I always do, ignore him until I can feel comfortable around him again. They looked at me as if I were daft, damn Tommy and his word of the day.

I learned a few good words from him even though he didn't use them right. It pretty funny sometimes.

"I don't know, something that will get his attention," Sadie put in her two cents. "Well more than you already have." I wanted my eyes to shoot daggers at her but I think I just looked constipated. I know she's right but I don't want to hear it. "Tommy wanted _something _from you so write about that." Her insinuation was poorly hidden.

"Thanks Sadie, that was advice I could really use." She shot me a death glare, it's much more effective than mine, and I hurried upstairs. "Kwest could you come in early tomorrow?" I called downstairs. He nodded with a look of confusion, "I want to get the music done first so Tommy can get the whole effect. Then I retreated to my room as inspiration took over.

I got up super early and Kwest picked me up and we met SME at the studio. I didn't ever know that this time existed. But as soon as we were done Spied took me home so I could sleep a little longer.

"Jude! What's going on in here?" Could she be anymore shrill? I groggily open my eyes to see Sadie with almost disgust written on her face.

"What's wrong?" I don't understand what's got her panties in a twist. She points behind me and I slowly turn to see what all the fuss is about.

"Yeah, its Spied." We've slept in the same bed before, she knows he's like my brother.

"You should be glad its me waking you and not Tommy. Do you remember when he saw you two like this before?" I winced, I don't want to think about that time ever again.

That's when I look at my clock, "Sadie. Why am I up a whole hour early?" If I had the energy I'd kill her.

"You need to shower and get ready. Don't pick out anything to wear, I already did," her smile is too sweet. Great I'm going to end up in a mini skirt.

I come back into my room and Spied is still passed out on my bed. I only know one way to wake him and I can't do that anymore, for that fact I won't do that anymore. So I'll improvise.

I sit down and then my eyes start to close. A few minutes longer won't hurt, will it?

I'm woken again but this time by my phone. It's Tommy, he's going to severely pay for this. I know I need to get up but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it.

After yelling for about seven minutes he hangs up on me. He won't get off that easy, oops shouldn't have worded it like that. I think he rubbing off on me too much, as you can tell. I call back but he refused to answer, I wonder how long it will take him to turn off his phone?

Wow, twenty six times, I didn't think I'd make it passed five. At least the yelling got Vin here to get up.

I pulled him downstairs to the kitchen and handed him a piece of fruit, just to see his reaction. I've never seen anyone get that offended over a banana before. He could have poked my eye out when he threw it at me.

A quick chocolate Quaker bar, what can I say, the boy needs his sugar, I got him in the car.

It was creepy he kept staring at my legs. Yeah, I know there pale, you can stop looking. But the look on his face said different. What happened to our Bart/Lisa relationship? I was ready to start yelling when I saw Sadie and Kwest outside waiting for us.

I'm grabbed by the arm and pulled inside as Kwest and The Pervert look on. She's got quite a grip, I can't even struggle out of it.

"Remember, Johnny's is going to pick you up at ten. Okay?" She says the last part slowly like I don't speak English. I know I haven't had my coffee yet but I'm not that slow, well not today. I nod and walk into my usual studio to wait for Tommy.

Sadie follows close behind telling me what I should do, then Kwest and The Pervert add in what they think I should do. Vin is really earning his new nickname. But his suggestion will mess with Tommy's head.

How is it possible that I got here before him? He was calling me to tell me I was going to be late and he shows up after me. I'm sitting in his chair because there's no where else for me to. But I know they wanted me as close to the door as possible.Give Tommy a better view.

The door opens and he steps in, I look up and smile as I greet him. He got this weird look, answers me, then practically runs out of the room. I look back at Kwest to see if he knows what that was all about. He just shrugs and turns back to the soundboard.

Sadie walks up to him and says something, it looked like she asked if something was wrong. She then looks at the floor, starts laughing, then moves away quickly. I couldn't see anything Tommy did during the conversation, his back was to me.

I look back to where Tommy was and he was gone. So I switch back to Sadie and she just gave me a smug smile. I just sit back, sigh, and wait for Tommy to reappear.

Around four minutes later he shows up, I smile and go into the booth and I bring The Pervert with me. There he goes with the dreamy gaze again, I lean in to hiss at him.

"Quit staring at my legs, damn it!" The Pervert gives me an innocent face and he seems to revert back to the normal Spiederman.

"Just do what I told you and watch his face." He is so frustrating sometimes, but I do as I'm told for once. But not before I growl at him.

I do the whole jumping thing and use an implication to Tommy. I earn a strange look from not only him but Wally and Kyle.

A quick exchange happens between Tommy and Kwest, then I know I need to put on my show for him.

"Tommy, baby, this one goes out to you," I don't believe I'm doing this, I flash the smile, point at him, and I think it's working. I watch him squirm as I sing, I think Vin knows what he's talking about... sometimes.

I went up to Tommy to ask about the song, then tell him what inspired it. He looks pretty damn happy about it, even though he's trying to hide it. I guess he doesn't understand, I've been wanting to say this to him for so long its not even funny.

I move in real close and finally say it. "You know exactly why," I don't know how I managed a straight face but I did it. He left and I see him going to hospitality. No amount of money would be enough to buy that image from me.

I crashed next to Spied on the couch and cuddled up to him. He's acting normal again so it won't bother me as much. Tommy 's back and ready to kill Spied, I knew he was good for something other than guitar.

Tommy has his headphones on but he's watching, time for him to feel a little more jealousy. I like him this way.

"Spied, why don't you go home? You've been here longer that I have," he really looks like he could sleep for three days and still not be fully rested.

"Dude, I'm fine. Remember, I'm going out with you dudes tonight?" He is? I gaze up at him. "Johnny wants to us all to hang tonight." Oh yeah, I forgot Johnny was coming. He use to spend a lot of time with SME before he moved to Pickle Lake.

I see Johnny walk in and can't believe that's him. I wouldn't have recognized him if he didn't hug Sadie. She pointed me out and he made a beeline to me. I give him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe. I want to be known for those.

After our greeting I look at Tommy and he's ready for blood, again. When will he trust me with other guys? Come on after that song he still want to kill my cousin. I said it was for him and he seems like he doesn't remember that.

Now he thinks he can tell me what to do? I only let Sadie do that, and that's when I'm not in the mood to argue.

"Don't worry I'll be in bed soon enough," let him think about that one. Brush me off like that. I walk out with Johnny, Spied tailing not too far behind. Now its time for Kwest to work at getting Tommy to crack.

As I looked back to see his face one final time for the day his eyes burned with his unspoken turmoil. I was lucky my hair covered my reaction. The pure shock rose even more when Johnny asked about Tommy and me as he ushered me out the door.

He thought we were dating because of Tommy's protectiveness and how intent his gaze was on me. He saw what Tommy had been trying to tell me that day at his house.

Yeah, I guess I actually knew. But if he could just come out and say it. I _need_ to hear the words straight from the source. Not from everyone who thinks they know.

I nearly ran back to him, hoping to get a verbal conformation. But Johnny, who I haven't seen since I was seven, held me tight by the hand as we got to the car.

The whole way I thought about that song, I know shocking I was thinking about a song. It seemed to be very fitting for Tommy now. And what doesn't work now, it will very soon.

_I can hardly wait to hold you,  
feel my arms around you  
How long I have waited  
Waited just to love you,  
now that I have found you_

_You've got the look of love,  
It's on your face,  
A look that time can't erase  
Be mine tonight,  
let this be just the start  
of so many nights like this  
Let's take a lover's vow  
and then seal it with a kiss_

_I can hardly wait to hold you,  
feel my arms around you  
How long I have waited  
Waited just to love you,  
now that I have found you  
Don't ever go  
Don't ever go_

_I love you so_

* * *

Song: The Look of Love by Dusty Springfield 

Yeah part one, I just felt like splitting them up and too give myself more time to work on the end.

I need to be put away. With all the Twilight references and Tommy torture (even though you all love it).

Review please!

Thanks, Eternita14 (The Cookie Girl) or (BagChip Cookie). I'm an awesome nerd.


	6. Jude's Fruition Part 2

Les Voeux Dans Le Claire de Lune

Vows In The Moonlight

Chapter 5: Jude's Fruition Part 2

I'm posting early in honor of Jonathan Cheechoo's 27th birthday. Yes, I'm nuts! I can't help it I celebrate my Nerdiness Master's Birthday.

Part two of Jude's side of the story. Usually when I finish a part of the story I post it right away, since I'm on the computer everyday; I have to read the Eclipse quote of the day!

Also there has been a change, the song I was going to use in the last chapter has been put in this one. Had a last minute burst on inspiration, and I wanted to use a song from Instant Star.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I sat in the table at the restaurant with SME, Sadie, Johnny, and Jamie. Johnny to my left and Sadie to my right. And I really can't tell you who was sitting across from me. I was so absorbed in my thoughts. It could have been Wally, his hair isn't easy forget when you see it everyday. 

"Hey Jude," I wanted to slap him for that one but settled for glaring at my beloved Johnny. Yes, that was pure sarcasm. I then give him a 'what do you want' look, I want to be alone. I need to think. But that won't happen when I'm stuck here. Why couldn't I have a car that works. Kwest backed into it, you'd think my Mustang could take that hit.

I don't have any luck sometimes. Specially with guys, we won't go into that either.

"Um, I was wondering what's up with you? You were quiet the whole ride here. I know that's not normal for you, because Sadie kept looking at you like you had a third eye." True, I was really excited for Johnny to come, then I'm all Bella after Edward left. Zombified.

"I was just thinking about what you said, you know the whole Tommy thing. Why is it I'm the only one who's unsure about his feelings for me?" I tried to keep my voice down but that just made everyone lean in to hear what we were saying. If I wanted to tell you I would have spoken up. I'm surrounded by the nosiest people in Toronto.

I should ask Sadie if she writes for those Jude rumor sites, yes I read them. What? If someone was writing some really funny crap about you, don't tell me you won't be curious at all. They have been getting crazy accurate lately and I don't think anyone in SME or for that fact, half of the G-major staff could write like that.

Even if I ask she won't tell me the truth. I'll just have to look through her computer. Damn it, I forgot she has a password. It will just take me longer but I'll know soon enough. Then I'll kill her.

"It because you've been hurt by him in the past," Sadie, ever ready to butt into other peoples conversations. What does she think I haven't reflected on the whole Heartbreak Hotel thing? She earned a glare as well, come on I'm the one who lived (barely) through the fiasco and she had a part in it, her and the obsession of having an ex-boy bander.

"Dude," Spied moved his hand in a way to tell me to calm down. What is this make Jude glare day? He knows just as much as Sadie, not to bring up my horrible Tommy past up. I finally forgave her and then they bring it up again.

"Dude, what do you mean you're the only one unsure about his feelings for you? I not sure either," thats comforting coming from Kyle. Wally nods in agreement. This is seriously glaring Jude day. Or sarcasm day, take your pick.

"Come on Jamie, we haven't heard from you about this subject. I know how much you have to say about this," I might as well hear from everyone, even though they know shit about the situation.

I kinda left out the whole seeing Tommy naked part, well only half naked I never did see the front half. My mind goes back to that night at his house.

"Jude are you okay?" I'd tell you who said that if I knew myself. It was either Jamie or Sadie. You know they sound similar.

"Huh, what?" I look around at everyone, "I spaced out again didn't I?" They all nod at me and try to figure out what was going on in my brain. They obviously don't want to know.

I would never hear the end of it. Tommy will always bring it up, I did it again. He's a bad influence, he should realize I'm an impressionable young girl and should watch what he says around me.

"I said, 'you'll hear nothing from me'," I nod and move on I can see Jamie's jealousy, its not as good as Tommy's.

"What about you Johnny? You started all this in the car," he should be ready for my attack for putting me in this position. Even though right now I'll I can think about is how Tommy was thinking about putting me in... I just leave it at that. It was so obvious that day in the kitchen.

Inspiration has struck again. I excuse myself from the table to call Kwest to have him meet me early again. Then I run out to Spied's car for paper, I can't lose this song, it could clinch what I need Tommy to say to me.

After I get most of the rough copy done, I asked Johnny to take me home and get there as quickly as humanly possible.

It was after midnight when I passed out with Sadie next to me on the bed. Spied practically had his head in my lap. Kyle was leaning against the bed and Wally was in the door way sprawled out on his stomach, he didn't even make it all the way in the room. I think Kwest was still on the phone when we were all asleep.

Where Johnny was, I have no clue, but my room was full and he has a fear of too many people near him. I think I heard Sadie's door open after I felt someone stroke my hair.

I woke up before the butt-crack of dawn again and since SME stayed over they took me to the studio. Wally and Kyle were passed out in the back seat. I wish I could get a picture of them all snuggled up together, it would make good, no great, blackmail.

I could see one of my co-conspirator in his chair with his eyes closed. I'm so grateful for him, he's helped me so much over the past few days. I'll have to take him and sis out to lunch soon. Of course I'll be broke after he's done eating. I'm too sentimental when I don't sleep.

I wasn't like this when I got back from my first tour, but it could be because I'm _in _love with Tom again.

Vinny Boy was looking over the lyrics Kwest and, seriously shocking, Sadie helped me write. He raised an eyebrow at me when he was finished. We busted out laughing, this is the complete oppositeness of me.

Kwest took care of most of the melody himself. He was finished when I walked back in with coffee for him.

"You're done?" I was shocked, he was trying very hard to keep his eyes open, and gave me a sleepy smile. I kissed his cheek and pushed him out the door so he could go sleep before he actually _had _to work. I looked over to see a SME pile on the floor, thats the only time they look sweet.

I didn't really mind kicking them awake, they've done it to me before. I had to drag them to the car and I drove back to my house to also get some much need sleep.

"Dude, wake up!" Is Spied in my bed again? I open my eyed to a bright light streaming through my window. Glancing at my clock I spring out of bed and run to the bathroom.

I'm walking to the studio and I see Tommy with a very annoyed expression. He won't be annoyed with me for long, not when I'm done with him.

He says I have to wait for Kwest before I start recording, so I make myself as comfy as I can. I'm looking down so he can't see how nervous I am, I try to keep a blank face.

I guess it got too awkward because he's asking me about the song, there's not much to say, it speaks for itself.

"I was _very_ inspired," and I walked to the booth. I couldn't help saying that, I want him to be squirming in his seat again.

I wrote the song to tell him how much I wanted him. I made sure there was nothing subtle about the song.

The music started and I wait for my cue. To add a bit more pressure to him I looked straight at him as I bega. And to keep the mystery I turn my attention elsewhere, plus I now realizing this song could be heard by millions of people. Itsonly meant for the one I'm singing to.

I was really getting into the song. I couldn't help but dance and imagine Tommy's hands wandering over my body.

My eyes are hardly opened but I'm watching them. I think Tommy wanted to maim his best friend there for a minute. He's hypnotized by my actions, I wouldn't have it any other way.

I make sure I get my point across with a smile. I never knew Tommy was this easy, in one way I did but to rile him up like that. Almost _too _easy.

Uh oh, he's thinking, never a good sign. I really want to take that as a good sign, but this is Tommy. I can't always catch a break with him.

I could see his serious demeanor as I stepped out of the booth. His eyes piercing mine, made my knees weak. It took all I had to walk over as he held my hand and sat me in the chair across from his. I grew anxious as the words fell from his lips.

"Jude we need to talk." I try to breathe normally, is this it? I thought I would be ready for this be I don't know if I can handle this.

I try to sound as calm as I can, "Okay, what about?" I don't think my oblivious act will work right now. It wasn't always an act.

"We'll talk soon but first I want you to hear something. It seems Kwest has been working over time for both of us."

He was helping Tommy?! He didn't say anything, and when did he have time to do that? I thought I took up all of Kwest extra time, except when he disappeared for a couple hours with Sadie. Unless he didn't need all that time with my sis and then came to help with whatever this is.

I turned my attention back to him as he started the disc. The music was very evocative to the 70's. I didn't think he could do that style. That would explain why I heard him singing Stevie Wonder.

_I am so into you  
I can't think of nothing else  
I am so into you  
I can't think of nothing else  
Thinking how it's going to be  
Whenever I get you next to me_

_It's gonna be good, don't you know  
From your head to your toe  
Gonna love you all over  
Over and over  
Me into you, you into me, me into you_

_I am so into you  
I am so into you_

_When you walked into the room  
There was voodoo in the vibes_  
_I was captured by your style  
But I could not catch your eyes  
Now I stand here helplessly, yeah  
Hoping you'll get into me_

_I am so into you  
I can't get to nothing else  
I am so into you, baby  
I can't get to nothing else  
No no no_

_C'mon baby  
I am so into you  
Love the things you do  
Listen baby drivin' me crazy_

_C'mon baby  
I'm so into you  
I'm so into you, yeah yeah  
I'm so into you_

When it ended I didn't know what to say. He's getting to the point at least, the song proved that.

* * *

Song: So Into You by Atlanta Rhythm Section 

Now I never heard of this song before, until my mom was making fun of me about the whole Cheechoo thing, if you don't know what I'm talking about go to my profile, I explain with some detail. And I get made fun of a lot about that. But yeah, I fell in love with this song.

As you can tell I _**LOVE**_ the Twilight series, since I mentioned it before in chapter one. I just read the first chapter of Eclipse so I had to put something Twilight related in here, because I'm ecstatic now!!!!

How did I do from Jude's POV?

I'm rereading again to make sure everything is cohesive, and I need to change my signature from 'I'm an awesome nerd' to 'What the hell is wrong with me?'.

Thanks, Eternita14 (The Cookie Girl) or (BagChip Cookie). I'm an awesome nerd.


	7. Regret Decayed Time

Les Voeux Dans Le Claire de Lune

Vows In The Moonlight

Chapter 6: Regret Decayed Time

I have a few choice words for those that didn't review, but I'm a lady and refuse to type it.

Yes, I'm still shocked that people like what I write. I'm not used to being good at anything. This chapter is mostly romance but I managed to put in some humor.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

This is it...

* * *

Jude's song is running through my head now. It may have been written by her and Spiederman, but you know it's about Jude and me. Spied was just filling a void, well not really filling it, he kinda just covered it up. 

He's like Jacob, he went for Bella but couldn't compete with the memory of Edward. I'll be happy to be Edward, sure he's a little sappy, but he's a romantic guy. I can relate to that, even though romance has never been a strong point for me.  
_  
_

_I don't change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time on just anybody.  
I won't share my life...  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you_

_They put my poster on the wall,  
They watch and wait for me to fall,  
They think they made me who I am.  
Oh they don't know me at all._

_I don't change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time on just anybody.  
I won't share my life...  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you_

_They build you up so high  
So you can hardly see the stars beneath your feet  
I'm falling through the cloud  
Then it'll be the next to catch _me

Tom Quincy is fearless he can pull this off, he can admit what he feels. She sits there not sure what to expect. Her hands tremor in mine. I can almost see her trying to figure out the words I'm going to use. Likely how I'm going to break her heart again.

I have to do this quickly, but carefully, if I don't I could ruin any chance I had with her, again.

"I'm not sure how to say this, so bear with me. You know that we've never had a normal friendship, and..." Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be. I take a quick breath, she's looking at me waiting, her face is blank. She doesn't want to show how much the suspense in killing her. Or she really doesn't want to be here.

I used to be able to read her easily. But its becoming more and more difficult. Possibly because I put a little distance between us when I'll I wanted to do was, you know. You know some of what I want to do to her.

Was that...? Yes it was. The smallest sign if happiness in her eyes, that's after everything registered. I think she gets I don't want to break her, I want to love her.

"Girl..." the door swung, I turn my head to see the person at the top of my hit list, they automatically earned that when they interrupted. I caught Jude's reaction before I completely looked over. Her eyes lit up and her mouth hung open in amazement.

"Mason?" She thought her eyes were deceiving her, but when she was sure, "Mason." I didn't think she could scream that high. I have to fight back a smile now. She has now forgotten me sitting here trying to tell her the most important thing possible, she gets up and runs up to him and looks like she's going to squeeze the life out of him.

He has a grin on his face as he holds onto her small waist. I don't care if he isn't into her, I'll castrate him, its not like he needs it anyway. Sadie is standing behind them talking to an extremely tired Kwest, she looked over at me and sees I'm fuming and pulls the happy little reunion away from me.

I put my elbows on the soundboard and my head in my hands. When all the games were going to be done, I get disrupted by Brokeback over there. I stare at the back of his head hoping to form a hole in his bald spot. I've got a few years on him and he's balding before me. Wha... wait is he, Jude's cousin is checking out Mason.

Maybe he can distract him while I get Jude alone again to finally finish what I started. I look over and see Wally passing by, "hey, Wally, I need a favor."

Five minutes later Mason is so absorbed by Jo- Jer- it starts with a J, Jude is now alone and looking very confused. Guess she didn't know about her cousin and his... preferences.

I thinks she said he was from Pickle Lake, that now takes on a whole new meaning. When Jude and I are together we're definitely not going to visit him there.

I go up to her and pull her away from the crowd and into a secluded corner. I look straight into her eyes and caress her cheek with the back of my hand. "Jude, baby," I think I'm scaring her now, her eyes are wide and her lips separated. I should say 'yes you heard me right', but I'm in a bit of a hurry. I could get cut off again.

"What I was trying to say before is that-"

"JUDE!" This is not happening. Her eyes immediately find Darius. "In my office NOW!" She looks back apologetically and goes toward his office, I try to hold onto her hand with no success. It slips from my grasp and I have an emptiness within me now. I'm a Drama Tommy, I can't help it sometimes.

I crash on the nearest couch and sigh deeply, Kwest plops down next to me. His eyes close immediately and his snoring starts; how long was he here with Jude? Sadie walks up behind the couch and kisses his forehead then sits down next to me.

"What?" I think I pretty much growled, she acts shocked then smirks.

"Didn't get a chance to tell her, huh?" How does she.. oh Kwest. And I'm sure she's not blind like Jude seems to be.

"That obvious?" Just because she's being nice to me doesn't mean I have to return the favor. I just want to sit here and wait for Jude to come out of Darius' office. She smirks again, oh how I hate that, and gets up to wake her boyfriend.

I tap my fingers on the arm of the sofa, as the minutes tick by. Five minutes turns to eight. Fifteen minutes turns to twenty two. And twenty seven minutes turns to forty five. I waited on the horribly lumpy piece of furniture for forty five minutes!

I grab her hand and pull her into a deserted room and lock the door. I don't think she expected my rough treatment of her, if she only knew, then I lock us into a room together. Those thought are rushing back when I really need to focus. I sit her down on the closest chair.

"I better get this out quick," she raises her eyebrows in a shocked manner then looked like she's about to bust out laughing, I was confused, then I realize what I said. "Wrong way to word that I know but seriously I have to say this before someone barges in again." I kneel in front of her so I'm at eye level.

"Okay, so say what you have to say." The laughter in her voice wasn't hidden well. I know she wanted to say something else along the lines of 'shoot'. I taught her too well.

"I've felt something for you for awhile now and I've also been fighting it, as you well know," she nods sadly, "but I'm tired of hiding it and fighting it. I can't imagine being with anyone else." I've dreamt of being with you so much no one can even be on your level. I need to leave that part out... for now. "You're it for me."

She tilts her head as if she didn't understand me. Her eyes searching mine looking for a lie. I know it might be hard to believe Tommy Quincy wants to be with one girl the rest of his life. But, hell, anything is possible.

"Why me?" Her voice shaky and she's breathless. She really has to ask that? I could use my line again but it would just ruin the mood. I shake my head and smile at her. I stand and help her do the same.

"Because, you're my girl." She lets out a breath that sounds like a nervous chuckle.

Then I get to do what I long to for these years. I hold her in my arms, close to my body. She's not struggling or hesitant for once. Instead she's clinging to me, I feel every curve she has, against me. Her innocent steel-blue eyes gaze lovingly up at me. My heart is melting at this look.

Her small frame molds to mine as I tuck her soft blond hair behind her ear. I smile gently at her as I see she's biting her lower lip in the way I love. Her nervousness is easily seen in her eyes. I know she'll give into whatever I want, but I won't push... much. I need to keep her at ease.

She needs to know how much I love her before I'll make her fulfill my every fantasy. And she will, I'll make damn sure that happens. But I'll gladly do the same for her, I won't be a demanding pig, I'll do anything for her or to her.

I start to lean into her. The glossiness of her perfect lips is urging me on. I want to feel the softness and the perfection of Jude, her lips that is. I love the taste of gloss she always wears. I usually like the taste, but when I was with Sadie I wanted to chirp my chips one time.

You know how hard it was to hide the fact I nearly chirped in my mouth. Come to think of it that kind of what it tasted like. I didn't know they made vomit flavored lip gloss. We obviously didn't last long after that incident.

I found out which one it was the next day and threw it out. I should have wrote a letter to the company complaining.

Trust me, Kwest would have gagged too if he had to taste it. He'd thank me, I think. He does like those Harry Potter jellybeans.

Her breath is choppy against my skin as I close the distance. I end up pushing her into a wall, this way I can make sure there is no possible space to creep between our bodies.

I kiss her in a way that she can't help but yield to me. There is no need for me to beg for her permission, she took the lead and did before I even had a chance. Her response was almost as urgent as mine, her hands move up my chest, one hand stopping on my neck and the other continues to my face. Her soft palm is flat on my cheek while her fingertips dig into my skin.

I feel her passion coming out of its cage. This is what I wanted, for her to release it all on me.

Somewhere far off I hear a really high pitched squeal, if it was any higher only dogs would be able to hear it. There are also a couple 'dudes' being tossed back and forth and something about a hat. Of course I pick a room with a window and thats not soundproof.

I hear a what sounded like a sandwich hitting the floor and 'Have you lost your skittle loving mind', then some running. Then it's all silent, but not before a sigh comes through, with an 'Finally' and 'I knew it all along'. And now I can concentrate on Jude.

She pulls away for a breath, her head is resting on me chest, just like when she slept in my bed with me. In all the nostalgia I do what I did that night. I move close to her ear to speak.

"I love you, so much," I then kiss down her neck to her shoulder. Her breathing changed as my hands slid down to rest on the small of her back.

"I love you too..." I felt like she wanted to add something so I pulled away from the embrace a bit, I can't let go of her body just yet, and looked down at her. "Little Tommy Q-y."

* * *

Song: Anyone But You by Alexz Johnson (I'm sure you already knew that) 

'Skittle loving mind' I just came up with that to yell at my sister with. She's setting me up on a blind date. Please kill me!!!! By the time you read this I would have gone on the date with whatever his name is. I think, I might post early, so wish me luck, I just saw his picture and he is _not _my type at all. Go to Myspace and you'll see that all the guys I find attractive look very similar, sad. Tall, somewhat muscular, dark hair.

Chirping chips I got from Recess (Love), but I actually say this all the time.

I look forward to what you have to say about this. You get what that means: **Review**!

Thanks, Eternita14 (The Cookie Girl) or (BagChip Cookie). I'm an awesome nerd. I'll be coming back, soon! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


End file.
